Sky Drabbles
by Skyfander101
Summary: Why are the Elements all different? What happened during the Skylanders' pasts? We all wanna know! So, I've gone and made a collection of short-stories that explains some of this stuff, and with ideas from all of you, I'll happily put what I can together! Characters will be added until I reach the limit, then we know the rest. I don't own Skylanders, guys - read and review!
1. 1 - Forces Collide

**Felt like writing some Skylanders stuff, so... here's another one-shot about my favourite Fire SWAP-Force Skylander, and his curiosities about rain/water...**

* * *

It feels like it never rains in the Cloudbreak Islands anymore and, you'd probably think as a Fire Skylander, I'd be glad that it doesn't because, you know, the whole 'polar opposites' thing? Yeah, that's gotten common between us Swappies and that's, kinda drawing us apart…  
Yesterday Blast Zone and I figured this out when Eon paired us with Wash Buckler and Freeze Blade for a mission… I'm still shuddering from the experience, yet… I'm only confused…

Sitting alone on a hill facing Mt Cloudbreak, I try to figure out why there's a difference between Water and Fire; is there a point to it? And why are we the ones that are the polar opposites?  
Grimacing, I looked up at the sky just as a soft growl of thunder rumbled overhead. It's going to rain this evening…

"… Hmm, I think I'll stay here and enjoy it this time…" I told myself aloud, agreeing with my thoughts and not with my heart. The thunder came again and in that time, a single raindrop landed on my nose; making me chuckle as I held out my hand to catch another. "There… That's not so bad…"

The rain fell at this pace for a while before it became heavier, but I didn't dare move. I just let the rain fall around me, listening to it hammering against the grass and shivering as it slithered in under my scales. To be honest, rain used to scare me at first; growing up on a small island surrounded by an ocean of fire but, now it doesn't bother me at all. Sure it's cold, but it's not something to be considered 'deadly' to a Fire Skylander right?

"I believe it not to be," I admitted to myself, looking up at the darkening sky and closing my eyes as the rain cloaked me; almost protectively. Maybe I should consider this more often…

"Fire Kraken!"

I snapped out of my trance, watching as Blast Zone, Smolderdash and Fryno ran over… well, Blast hovered; the other two ran, each of them carrying some sort of rain-proof coat over their heads.

"Are you coming in or not?" Smolderdash inquired, shifting her coat slightly. I ignored the coat Blast Zone held out to me and shuffled over slightly, not even caring that I was now soaked down to the tail.

"Are we so worried about a little water?" I asked.

"Yes!" the others insisted sternly; Blast Zone refusing to give up in giving me the coat. When he thought I wasn't looking, he tossed the thing over my head!

"You're a Fire Skylander; keep that fire burning!" he softly snapped. I let the coat fall to one side as I got up, giving them all a blank stare.

"… I do what I want…" I muttered, picking up my sparkler-staff before turning and running in the opposite direction; the Fierys calling out to me to come back. I didn't; could I not just enjoy our opposite force like it wouldn't affect me?

What is the real difference between Fire and Water anyway?

* * *

**Short and sweet; might turn this one story into 'Skylander drabbles' later on if you guys liked it... With ideas/suggestions from my wonderful readers of course ^^**

**So um... read and review; did ya like it or hate it?; give me ideas and yeah... I'll catch you on the flip side ;D**


	2. 2 - What You Did To Me

**So, here's Part 2 to my 'Sky-Drabbles'; hence, why I changed the name of this collection of stories!  
This has been requested by Zenet and she asked me to relate this next one to Roller Brawl and her hate towards Kaos for all that he's done in her past! Let's make it happen!**

* * *

Another day; another time to be exhausted. Another time to relax and reflect on the day…  
I'm not usually one to reflect on things, but something urged me to reflect about today's 'battle' with Kaos…  
So, some of you may know, back before I was a Skylander, I grew up with five older brothers who were extremely protective of me. And, because I was the smallest, my speed and cunning came in handy when they pestered me, leading me to become one of the toughest jammers in the Undead Roller Derby League… Gee, I loved it; a little too much that I lost sight of my audience, and guess who was there on the day of the championships? None other than Kaos…  
Just the thought made me shudder as I sat upon my bed, lying back and staring at the ceiling in thought. Kaos kept his eye on me the whole time I was competing, and admittantly I became distracted from the competition and had to get my brothers to step in and deal with him, but… I'll never forget what Kaos did after that…

* * *

**_Flashback  
_**_((BTWs, the names of Roller Brawl's brothers I mention are all made up; none of them are canon considering there's no record of who they were… I haz names for them, but I think they might be crap… bare with me…))  
_

_The day of the Undead Roller Derby League championships; man I am so excited!  
We've already begun the race and I'm happy to tell you; my team's in the lead! There's about three others to race before me, so I'm good to plan my tactics. Scratch that…  
My gaze was directed at my five older brothers, cheering me on from the sidelines. They're all skaters too, and had basically gotten me into the sport… Youngest Skeeter, younger Puck, the twins Skids and Skates, and the elder, Blade; all of them are just so, encouraging…  
I snapped back into thought when my teammate called my name, slightly doubling-back before shooting off when she tapped my hand. I always felt so relaxed when I was blading; the adrenaline rush from it was just unreal!  
As I was blading along, someone in the crowd caught my eye and I slightly did a double take. He had a weird patterned-tattoo on his forehead, but from his expression I could tell he wasn't just looking at me like I was an idol. Was he-… No…  
_

_"Brawl, keep blading!" Puck cried in alarm. I hastily shook my head and frowned at the skater that had over-taken me. Hearing another come up behind me, I ducked my head and skated off after the first-place competitor; hanging my head miserably as I came in second. Doubting my skills further, I pulled myself to a halt by the railing, not even looking up as my brothers skated over.  
_

_"Hey, what happened back there, little sis?" Blade inquired softly, reaching his hand over and placing it on my shoulder. "It's not like you to lose focus."  
_

_"You almost had it," Skids insisted.  
_

_"If you hadn't distracted yourself," Skates finished. Finally I looked up; my expression stern.  
_

_"But I didn't distract myself! Someone else did!" I cried, looking back in the direction I'd seen the tattooed boy, but to my surprise, he was gone. "W-What?"  
_

_"Everything okay, Brawl?" Skeeter wondered, twisting on his blades once before facing me again. "You see something you don't like?"  
_

_"It's not that… I-…"  
_

_I cut off when the others in the arena set up a rouse of panic; Blade pulling me behind him as a crowd of Drow swarmed into the rink. Skids, Skates, Skeeter and Puck drew a protective formation beside me; they must have sensed the danger to. All I knew was that these Drow weren't here to play friendly; a few of them pointing their spears at the competition. Then I spied the tattooed boy in the midst of them all, gently pushing past Blade to get a batter look at him. Looking at him a little closer as he walked over to us, I realised there was something about him I didn't like…  
_

_"Out there in the rink… I have never seen a more graceful skater than yourself," he admitted, giving me a look that said he meant no harm. Uncomfortably I folded my arms, but didn't turn away as he continued to speak.  
_

_"How have you learnt to skate like that? You must teach me."  
_

_"That would have been us…" Blade put in determinedly, cautiously nudging my arm as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I don't trust him anymore than you do, Brawl…"  
_

_Slightly I nodded my head but listened to what the boy had to say.  
_

_"You obviously know my name from the scoreboards," I guessed, being cautious with what I said. "But… I still don't know who you are…"  
_

_"You may call me Kaos," the boy replied, bowing his head in greeting. "Glad to be of your acquaintance, Miss Roller Brawl."  
_

_I winced at his words, slightly rolling myself backwards.  
_

_"Well, it was an honour to meet you Kaos but, I really must be going," I said hastily, turning on my blades. Before I'd even gone anywhere, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and found I was staring back at one of the Drow; the elf smirking as he pulled me back towards Kaos. I heard Skates gasp in surprise and a pair of wheels skitter as he was brought to the floor by two other Drow. Hearing a snigger, I turned and glared at Kaos.  
_

_"You know what this is all about, don't you?" I asked sternly. Kaos only shrugged his shoulders in amusement.  
_

_"Did I forget to mention I'm a Dark Portal Master? Grab the brothers and attack the girl! Her skill may prove use to us!" he commanded; the Drow initially responding. I could only watch in horror as my brothers were easily knocked off their feet and taken prisoner by the Drow. Angered, I stepped in to defend them, but the whole Drow army was too much for me to take…  
I slammed into the side of the rink-wall after a weak attempt to free Skeeter; my eyes closing as I felt a throbbing pain seep in and knock me out…  
_

**_End flashback!_**

* * *

My hands trembled as I dropped the photo-frame I was just looking at; the glass shattering at my feet. Was that, a tear on my cheek?  
Hastily I brushed it away when I heard Rider call my name. I'd never felt so heartbroken from remembering that memory, but just now, I realised how determined I was to get them back; my dear brothers…  
Slowly I got to my feet, placed the frame back on my bedside and headed for the door, cautiously opening it as I looked back. Honestly, I'm kinda glad I joined the Skylanders; it gives me more time to keep looking, and to get back at Kaos for betraying me. A smile crept across my face. Yeah… After that, I need to get back at him. He owes me my brothers' lives!

"Roller Brawl!"

"Coming Rider!"

* * *

**So… Was that good enough for your likings? And Zenet, was that what you were thinking of? I-I hope it's okay! ^^;**

**Oh well, these are drabbles anyway – sometimes they don't make sense. Oh, and for all of you who don't understand who Rider is (you should), he makes up the 'other half' I guess, of 'Fright Rider'…  
If none of you know Fright is the ostrich and Rider is the elf-jouster, then… you make me sad**

**Anyways! Keep reading and reviewing! And give me more ideas for drabbles! I'd love to hear from you guys whatever you want me to write, and all your comments are good too! ^^  
**

**Love you all, readers!**


	3. 3 - Once Broken-Now Fixed

**For my next drabble; something sad... soz... **

**WhirlwindXSunburn included, so if you don't likes, don't reads basically... or just read 'cause it's more drabbles :3 **

**Read and review plz? ^^;**

* * *

I could only hold my breath as we flew in over Fantasm Forest; Spyro leading his 'flight crew' with such ease and determination you'd think he'd abandon us and drop into the ash-covered forest without us. Worry tugged at my heart, but I knew the others were just as worried; the girls were down there…

"If those trolls got a hold of Whirlwind…" I softly growled, feeling a light nudge against my wing; Drobot signalling to follow. I'd already distracted myself and lost track of our flight path but all I could think about was Whirlwind. Was she okay; where is she anyway?  
Spyro landed in the dark ashes that scattered the ground; Scratch, Gill Grunt and Camo darting over once he'd landed. I came down beside Drobot before tucking my wings in and wandering in the opposite direction to where they were headed. This fire; this evilised fire had destroyed everything in the forest, and the villagers were lucky when the Water Skylanders finally got us notified and sent to cease its path of destruction. Leaving the group of Skylanders, I crept over a fallen log and followed the blackened trail to its end, losing hope when I found no signs of my mate, but I had to keep looking.

"I hope you're okay…" I whispered aloud, keeping my head close to the ground as I snuffed about in the ashes, looking for any sign of Whirlwind at all. There had to be something…

"S-Sunburn!"

My head snapped up; that didn't sound like her, but I did know who it belonged to. With a reassuring sigh of relief, I padded over to Sonic Boom; the griffin hiding her antics as she struggled under a collapsed tree.

"Hold still, Sonic; I'll get you out of there," I offered, ramming my head into the side of the tree trunk. That hurt, but I had to get her out. Around my feet, her baby griffins were pouncing around, chirping frantic calls to their mother. It pained me to see them so frightened…

"I… I h-haven't seen Whirlwind yet; h-have you?" Sonic Boom called, wriggling slightly as the tree shifted backwards. I ran into it again and tumbled back, landing on my tail with a soft thud.

"From the sky there was nothing," I admitted sadly, shaking my head. "All we could see was ash and those sturdy shelters…"

… Pray to Eon that Wind had made her way to one of them…  
With one final shove against the tree, it finally tumbled off and Sonic Boom came free; nuzzling her chicks happily before pulling back with a sigh as they disappeared. I watched her in pity; that curse certainly wasn't doing her any good…

"Well, you keep looking for Whirlwind, okay? Good luck and godspeed, Sunburn!" the griffin chanted, busting back over the fallen log to join the other Skylanders. I only hung my head; this would be a lot easier if she had stayed and offered to help, but I continued walking along anyway with thoughts I'd never dare speak. Spyro had probably found Cynder by now, and the others, but how was I to know if Whirlwind would be there with them? If I went back to find out, I might miss her along the path.

"Stick with your heart, Sunburn…" I muttered to myself. "Your head is thinking otherwise…"

With those words now in my head, I continued to walk along, looking to either side of me as I walked. As well as looking out for survivors, Spyro had told us to keep on the lookout for any more trolls or Greebles, but why would they stick around here if the whole place was going to go up in flames anyway? I hadn't seen any type of enemy; Chompy or Cyclops since we left the Frostfest Mountains, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I then came across a low cave and cautiously peered inside.

"Whirlwind," I called hopefully. "Hey, are you in here?"

There was no response, so I ventured in a little further, ducking my head as I slipped in through the entrance. A small growl from the back of the cave made me shudder, so I took it as a warning and slowly backed out again; careful not to snag my feathers on the jagged rock sticking out from the cave-wall. A sigh escaped my beak; still no luck…

"I'll find her," I reminded myself, holding back the tear that threatened to escape my eye. "I… I know I will…"

I continued on; determination growing. I didn't know whether it was determination, or just plain worry, but I knew I wasn't going to give up until I found some sign of the dragon/unicorn hybrid. She must have come this way at least; the trail of fire still is evident, but there's nothing around that signals someone has been here before me. I stopped and let my eyes wander the area, but there's only ash, a few broken standing trees and the ever-lasting boulders like those back home. I let my wings drop by my sides in despair.

"Maybe… I was wrong…"

Just as I went to turn away, a small whimper stopped me and I had to turn my head back to make sure I wasn't hearing things. That sounded so close…

"Whirlwind?" I asked to the air, inhaling softly as a gentle breeze blew over me. Curious, I turned back and wandered towards the sound of the whimpers, stopping between two set boulders. It took me a while to figure out where the sound was coming from, but when I found it, my knees felt like giving out underneath me. Whirlwind lay before me; charred by the evilised fire in all places. As I slowly walked over, I could see one of her wings was badly broken and her horn chipped and bruised. Shakily I lowered my head and nudged her neck, but the hybrid only slumped back to the ground after I had moved her.

"… No…" I breathed, sitting before Whirlwind and nudging her again. The same thing happened again, and to stop myself getting up I had to sit on the edges of my wings. Being a Fire Element, it's a horror to control your temper when something or someone you love gets hurt; believe me this isn't the first time, but I managed to give in, remaining there quietly with my head against Whirlwind's chest. No breath, no heartbeat, no sign of air…

"Those sky-forbidden trolls…" I hissed, catching my breath on a cough. "T-They'll pay for this!"

Surprised I lifted my head; there was the whimper again, but this time, it sounded closer. I looked back at Whirlwind but it couldn't be her; she was…

"Wait…"

Forcing myself onto my feet, I poked at what I thought was the dragon/unicorn hybrid's belly with my talon; the feathers shifting with a muffled groan. When I looked again, I realised it wasn't Whirlwind I had poked, but a tiny baby phoenix… only with its mother's feather-colouring and a few spires of orange here and there. I could only stare as the youngling rolled away from its mother and looked up at me with its big gold-amber eyes. Whirlwind had told me she felt different inside; was this why?

"Aha!"

"Hm?" Confused I looked down, finding the young phoenix had fallen onto my talons. I couldn't help but smile. "Hey there, little one."

Reaching down and nudging the chick with my beak, it started giggling as I knocked it over onto its side; a scoffed laugh escaping my throat. From watching it a while, I could determine she was a female and more like Whirlwind than I, but she had my playful nature.

"Well, aren't you just adorable, sweetie," I said softly, ignoring her squabbles as I picked her up in my beak and twisted around before placing her on my back between my wings. "Come on, we should find the others…"

As I turned away, I took one last look back at Whirlwind. Yes, I had lost the most beautiful hybrid I'd ever meet, but I had gained a beautiful daughter from meeting her, and Whirlwind had obviously done her best to protect her. The thought caused me to smile; that's exactly what I wanted her to be remembered by… A hero, but more importantly, a heroic Skylander…

* * *

***crying happy tears* So, um… what'd everyone think of that one, h-huh?  
So many songs kept me going through this drabble and yeah, I won't mention them all; I'll probably bore you…  
**

**But hey, longest drabble so far! ^^  
And cute :3  
**

**Quick, gimme a name for Sunny and Whirly's daughter! Go!  
Just so I has an idea for it in my next drabble… which, yes will be Sunburn-related, but we wanna know where things go from with his daughter don't we? :D  
**

**Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep posting new drabbles, guys!**


	4. 4 - Behind the Blindfold

**Drabble number 4! ^^****  
So… anyone else ever wonder why Flameslinger REALLY wears his blindfold? Is he really that good at archery? Or is he plainly just hiding something?  
Here's what I think the reason is…**

* * *

Autumn; probably considered the 'fun' season of the year. The leaves fell from their trees and it's always fun to go about running through them and watching them scatter over the place after you've messed up a pile. Even the Skylanders enjoy this activity, and hearing nothing from Kaos, what better way to spend the first days of autumn then running about in the different coloured leaves and watching them fall around you. It wasn't fun for everyone though; the Fire Skylanders in particular. They'd have to be the careful ones; namely Eruptor, Hot Head, Ignitor, Hot Dog… yeah…  
The elven-archer of the group knew he'd do no harm in simply touching the leaves, yet he still stayed to the side and watched the others. One sprint through those leaves and they'd go up in flames…  
Flameslinger just didn't understand that there wasn't a way for them to 'bottle up' their abilities just for reasons such as these…

"At least look like you're enjoying yourself, Flame…"

The elf tilted his head sideways in the direction of the voice and softly sighed.

"I'm trying," he admitted. "It's hard when the only one who can physically do what the others do is Sunburn."

Hot Dog made a low whimper at the back of his throat before going to scratch his ear.

"You could too if you think about it."

Flameslinger looked away, peering through the folds of his blindfold to watch the others running about in the leaves. How could he join them without stirring a fire? And it'd be easier to cause in the autumn too because everything was so dry. Hot Dog noticed he made no notion to reply, so the pup simply went back to blowing away the leaves that came near him, yapping at the ones that happened to land on his nose. Flameslinger hadn't replied because he was thinking; dwelling on the fire-pup's words. He'd have to try and see if it could work…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air had become chilly later that afternoon, and now every Skylander had resided to their Element-common rooms; warming up by their small fires and sharing stories of past battles and experiences. All bar one had obeyed that action; the Fire elf standing still as more leaves fell around him and tangled into the tails of his blindfold as it hung around his neck. Flameslinger was glad to be alone; now he could see things for what they were, not how the Skylanders described them. He held out a hand to catch a falling autumn-leaf, and admired its colours as it danced along the air as a soft gust of wind whisked it away.

"Do I dare run after it?" the elf asked himself, kicking the leaves up at his feet. "… Or stay and enjoy the other beauties of autumn here?"

Unnoticed to the elf, a second Skylander quietly watched him from behind a tree, listening to the words he spoke. They were more surprised to see the elf's blindfold around his neck than covering his eyes; the watcher having to rub her eyes to make sure it was another Skylander she'd come across.  
**I never understood why he wears that blindfold… **the guard thought, silently stepping out from behind the tree, but with all the leaf-litter scattered across the ground, that exit wasn't as silent as she planned it to be; the leaves crinkling under her feet as soon as she stepped on them. Flameslinger spun around in fright at the sound; bow and arrow raised. Chill fearfully held up her hands.

"Wait, don't shoot! It's me!" she exclaimed. The archer relaxed and lowered his bow, setting the arrow back in the quiver before swinging the weapon over his shoulder.

"You know how jittery I get when someone sneaks up on me…" he murmured, turning away once more. Chill watched him with a confused expression, slightly nodding.

"Yes, I-I know and I'm sorry, but… I just, didn't recognise you, Flame," she said softly, more confidently walking over to the elf.

"Didn't recognise me? How?"

Chill said nothing and only pointed to the red blindfold still lain around his neck; Flameslinger not the least bit surprised when she pointed it out.

"Oh… That doesn't make much of a difference," he insisted, loosening it and pulling it back over his eyes. Chill hastily stopped him. "What?"

"Your eyes…" she breathed, staring straight at them. "They… They're on-…"

"Fire, I know…" Flameslinger muttered abruptly, pulling away from her and tying the blindfold back in place as he turned his back to her. "Makes me a freak, doesn't it…"

"No, I… I just…" Chill didn't know what to say; she'd never seen the archer so defensive. "… It's why you wear the blindfold, isn't it?"

Flameslinger felt his eyes widen and he looked at the ground in guilt.

"You wear the blindfold, just so you can hide the fire in your eyes?" Chill went on, watching him from where she stood. "Or is it because you truly don't have 'perfect aim'?"

"That's not true!" the elf protested, spinning back to face her. "I have never missed a target and I never will!"

"Then you do wear the blindfold because of your eyes?"

He couldn't fight her anymore; she knew the real reason now. Defeated, Flameslinger reached back to untie his blindfold and let it fall to the ground; keeping his head down to not make eye-contact.

"I didn't want anyone to know because I thought they'd take advantage of me for it…" he admitted. Chill looked alarmed.

"T-Take advantage? Of you? Flameslinger, have you forgotten who you are?" she inquired, almost in a pleading tone. "You're a Skylander, and just because you have a fire in your eyes, doesn't mean you're any different from any of us!"

"Chill, have you not noticed I'm the only one who has it?" the elven-archer put in calmly, not looking up. "No one else wears the blindfold for reasons I do. Why, no one even knows why Stealth wears her mask."

"Of course we don't; she's too afraid to admit why. All Life Elements are," Chill insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. "But you're a Fire Element, and one thing I know, Fire Elementals aren't afraid to admit anything."

Flameslinger slightly winced at her touch and stepped back, looking up at her out of the corner of his eye before giving in and finally lifting his head.

"How do you know that?"

"Through Thumpback. Didn't you know the Giants tell each other everything?"

The elf rolled his eyes with a comical laugh and stretched his arms above his head.

"Trust Hot Head to pass on those messages then…"

Chill giggled and nervously fiddled with the sheath that held her shield and icy-javelin as she met Flameslinger's eyes once more. Now that she knew why he wore the blindfold, she almost didn't want him to wear it…  
**Did I just think that? **she wondered, hastily looking away when the Fire elf gave her a confused glance.

"You okay, Chill?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," the guard said softly, taking in a gasp of air under her breath before looking back. "Well, I… better get back. Weather's gonna get colder."

"It is…" Flameslinger agreed, picking up his blindfold. "That's autumn for you; grows colder each day until winter comes along."

"My kinda season," Chill grinned, watching as he tied the blindfold back in place. Before he'd even tightened it, Flameslinger had stumbled back when Chill ran into him, pulling him close in a hesitant kiss. The elf shuddered at the touch of her icy-lips but shook it off as he cautiously kissed her back before drawing away. Chill looked down at her feet uncomfortably.

"I-I couldn't-…"

"Chill," he said softly, lifting her head with his hand. "It's okay; I understand."

The guard refused to meet his eyes as a blush crept onto her cheeks; Flameslinger noticing it with a soft laugh.

"Something you wanna tell me?" he asked teasingly, putting his hands on his hips while waiting. Chill hesitated.

"Even if we are 'polar opposites', Flameslinger I… I-I've always fancied your archery skills and I… I r-realised I, was starting to like you… more than a friend…" she explained softly, still not looking at him. "… Fire and Water were to be drawn together at some point eventually, r-right?"

"You could say that," the elf insisted, leaning forward as he spoke to her. "And you know what, I'm starting to like you more than a friend too."

* * *

**Quick; end drabble! *runs around squeeing* FLAMEXCHILL FOREVER! HATERS GONNA HATE! ^^**

**Okay, let's see…  
****New longest drabble? Check…  
Successful polar-opposites pairing? Check…  
****Permission to make into a longer story? …Hmm, have to run that through you guys first…  
Do you want more FlameXChill? :3  
****Or do you just want me to get on with these drabbles?  
**

**Tell me in the reviews! WHICH you should all be doing or no more drabbles! D:  
****Don't make me sad; I'm having fun with these and I plan the next one to involve some colour-swapping of the SWAP Force as accompanied by Pop Fizz and Trigger Happy *LE-GASP* I've said too much! x_x  
**

**Oh yeah, and I also found, according to the _Spyro Wiki_, Flameslinger literally does have a 'fire' in his eyes! Apparently he has the ability to see faraway places wherever fiery flames exist but enough from me; go read this! **** wiki/Flameslinger**

**And like I said before, don't forget to read and review! ^^**


	5. 5 - Easter Treasure

**Kay guys, here's the next drabble!  
And… HAPPY EASTER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE CELEBRATING IT AS OF NOW! :D  
Woah… Too much? **

**As a special treat, here's an Easter drabble for you all!  
I don't own Skylanders, but I do own my SWAP-OC, Rocky Roller! ^^ (1)**

* * *

The wind rippled over the grass and through the tops of the trees, upsetting every still thing it touched. What's more, the tiny coloured eggs hidden had shifted from their places because of the wind, making them seen to one's eye. Who were the Skylanders to blame the wind? It happens in Skylands all the time anyway!  
Two solid-white eyes peered over the edge of a portal; Stealth Elf looking this way and that, but she was disappointed to find nothing had been hidden there. Pop Fizz ran along after Trigger Happy as the smaller gremlin rolled off along a giant egg he had found; Trigg not looking so confident about his 'egg-rolling' skills anymore. Rattle Shake, Freeze Blade and Spy Rise watched them from afar; the three SWAP-Skylanders agreeing that the situation would probably end badly, but there's something fun about Easter time; hunting for eggs with your friends, Easter-related games and cheer, and… a whole lot of chocolate and hot-cross buns!  
One Skylander in particular always enjoyed this time of year, even if he hadn't been a Skylander as long as the others. Rocky Roller sat with Spyro and Gill Grunt as they watched the others 'easter-egg' hunt; the hare finding it most amusing.

"So… you guys really haven't done a hunt before?" he asked.

"Not since you came along, Rocky," Spyro admitted, licking a sliver of chocolate off his fore-leg. "Since then, I don't think anything has been more fun!"

"I try," Rocky said proudly, laughing softly when he spied Fire Kraken and Blast Zone start arguing about the number of eggs they'd found. "I'm surprised I even got enough eggs done, and hey, this is a hare you're talking too; it's the bunny's job for Easter."

"Well, miracles seem to happen in Skylands," Gill Grunt pointed out. "A little too much actually…"

Through the midst of a portal, Kaos watched the Skylanders; a look of disgust playing on the Dark Portal Master's face. He hated the things the Skylanders got up to, and now with Rocky there, things were getting more, in Kaos' terms, 'gruesome' by the minute.

"Just look at them, Glumshanks! All running around and having fun!" he snapped, waving a hand at the green troll beside him. "I could attack now, and if anything, they'd pay no attention to me… like usual!"

Glumshanks glanced over the edge of the portal; his expression slightly down-cast, but he shook it off once he looked back at his master.

"They're enjoying another one of those Earth-holidays that 'rabbit' introduced to them, Lord Kaos," he pointed out. "Don't you think-…"

"Eh! Before he came, they knew nothing about them!" Kaos interrupted, allowing the portal to zoom in a little so he could focus more on Rocky Roller. "Something needs to be done about that Skylander… Glumshanks, I need a plan!"

While they went away planning, Rocky himself was figuring out another Easter-related game for his friends to try. Spyro and Gill Grunt had gone out to alert the others, leaving the hare alone to plan.

"Hopefully we won't have any cheaters…" Rocky spoke aloud, finishing up painting another egg and placing it in a basket along with the others. "I noticed a lot of kids cheated back on Earth… Huh, how frustrated Molly got when she found out…" **(2)**

The gryffin nearby set down her paintbrush on the bench and looked at the Earth-Swapper in pity.

"You must miss your true home, huh Rocky," she wondered; Sonic Boom knowing her concerns would stop her at anything to make others happy.

"Hm?" said hare breathed, lifting his head and looking in her direction. "Oh, yeah… I sure do, Sonic; but I've learnt so much more from becoming a Skylander. It's actually… kinda exciting to know I have a home-away-from-home."

Sonic Boom; along with the other Skylanders, loved listening to the hare's stories from before he came to Skylands, caught in the second blast from Mt Cloudbreak – long after the SWAP-Force had first became who they are today. But Rocky knew some of them also felt bad for him, as he had to leave the only people he had to call family behind. **(3) **Just remembering it made the hare shudder a little; Sonic Boom then padding over and nuzzling his hand.

"Let's just enjoy this holiday, huh? You can tell us more stories," she admitted happily. Rocky half-heartedly laughed.

"I'd love to Sonic; you can count on me to entertain you guys."

The griffin giggled and then went back to painting eggs; Rocky then gathering the already painted eggs and heading back outside. He'd only gotten so far before noticing the other Skylanders had stopped hunting and were now staring at the sky; some determined, some watching in fear. Rocky then looked up in confusion, freezing when he found what had startled to others.

"Hello Sky_losers_! I think you have a little something that has changed everything!"

* * *

**Haha, I have numbers in this drabble! Here's why:  
1 – I'm guessing you all want to know more about Rocky, right? PM me and I'll tell ya a bit more, kay? Or… if I get a lot of asks, I'll post up a profile of him ^^  
2 – So… Basically, Rocky was a pet before he became a Skylander… Molly was his 'owner' and they were kinda like the 'BFFs' you can be with your pet… If you get what I mean… *sigh* I'll explain everything in Rocky's back-story.  
3 – That's kinda self-explanatory too, right? And yes, I know… Every other Skylander had to leave family behind too… gah… **

**BUT, do ya wanna find out what Kaos' asking for? Do ya, do ya, do ya? :3  
Just ask and you will receive!**

**This has been another Sky-Drabble; I hope you enjoyed and happy Easter again! From me :D**


	6. 6 - One Red Flower

**Drabble number 6!  
Another Fire-based though, only cause I can… most of these drabbles are faced around a Fire Skylander anyway! **

**Related to SWAP-Force; set in the yard in Woodburrow, up the far end near the entry to the Tower of Time and the magical Rainbow Bridge that only appears from 3 – 6pm…**

* * *

A Poem of a Red Flower  
As told by Hot Dog

There's a yard at the far end of the island  
With tiny flowers hidden in the grass  
Every day as an element passes  
The colours change, like light through glass

Light blue for Air  
Dark blue for Water  
Orange for Tech  
Green for Life  
Black for Undead  
Purple for Magic  
Brown for Earth  
And

**"You know that doesn't rhyme right?" **

***growls* "Hush Eruptor! It doesn't have to! Now… where was I?" **

**"Getting it to rhyme?"**

**"Ugh… Go away!" **

But there's one colour that seems true  
A colour that starts the rainbow-cue  
Red for Fire; bold and fare  
A fiery red flower; it makes me wonder why they're there

As I stand here today, there's one at my paws  
Tilting in the wind; delicate and sweet  
Far from yellow like the rest  
This one red flower holds out the heat

There's a patch of flowers at the far end of the yard  
Walk there and see the changes; it isn't all that hard

* * *

**Short and sweet because it can be :3**

**Hot Dog's thoughts on the flowers in the yard in poem-style… Flame me if it doesn't make sense, but those flames will only be used to keep Blast Zone and Ignitor alight ^^ **

**Sorry for the slow update, but expect next chapter soon!**

**... hopefully i got all the Elemental flower-colours right...**


	7. 7 - Take to the Skies

**Drabble 7!  
I thought up of this one while listening to the instrumental version of 'To The Sky' by Owl City. It reflects a little more on Jet-Vac's back-story on how he became a Skylander; having to sacrifice his wings to a young mother to save herself after Windham was raided.**

**It makes me wonder whether he misses being able to soar aimlessly without the help of a machine…**

* * *

I sat at the base of the Air Sanctuary in thought, watching the other fliers of our element as they raced through the air; wings beating fast as streamlines appeared. Whirlwind, Sonic Boom and Scratch had never been ones to show off, but… I'll admit I did feel a little jealous watching them… and then when Sunburn flew in to greet them, I missed the heavy sigh I breathed.

Back when I had wings of my own, I'd been a daring flying ace, and those of Windham were ones to agree that my aerial skills could outrank anyone's but, then my home was raided…  
I shuddered, turning my head away at the thought back to that dreadful day. Whoever attacked us that day has slipped my mind, but I'll never forget about the mother's life I saved that day. See, Sky Baron's are gifted magical wings as tradition when they're young; I never understood why we were granted those wings but I do continue to try and figure it out in my off-days now.

The choice for me that day was either fly to safety, or sacrifice my wings in order to save her and her children. Selflessly I gave up my wings so she could escape, but sometimes when I think back to it; I could have done both… Kept my wings and aided the mother away from danger. Then I never would have become a Skylander at that…

"Never thought I'd see you so glum, Jet."

Shooting a glance to my right, I found Sunburn had left the girls and flown down to sit beside me; the phoenix-dragon shunning his head under his wing before looking back at me.

"Oh, I was just thinking…" I admitted hastily, not wanting him to get too worried about my attitude.

"May I ask what about?" Sunburn inquired. Uncomfortably I tapped my talons together and looked away. No one had asked about my 'flight troubles' until now…

"If you don't want to talk about it, I respect that, Jet-Vac," the phoenix-dragon went on, cautiously nudging the vacuum-pack I now used in place of my wings; which lay discarded behind us. "Join us in the sky; it'll make you feel better."

I glanced back at the vacuum-pack then up to where Whirlwind and Scratch were still hovering above us; Sonic Boom flying circles around them in a giddy fashion. Maybe…

"… Later," I concluded, looking back at the phoenix-dragon. "If, you don't mind…"

Sunburn nodded his head in understanding and with a quick flap of his feathery wings, was in the sky once more. Master Eon made me a Skylander because of my selfless act, but now I was starting to feel my selflessness was wearing off the more I thought back about it. So much for my 'no wings; no problem' attitude...

"The sky's the limit…" I recited, leaning back against the Air Sanctuary's base and looking up at the sky once more. "… The fact is I still have some way of flying… Others why; they can only dream what it feels like! Up there… Being so free without a care in the world…"

Groaning, I rested my head on my talons; what was I saying? I sounded more like my mother than anything…  
Something feathery nudged my knee and I looked down to find one of Sonic Boom's chicks beside me; the tiny creature holding a feather clamped in its beak. Consciously I smiled and tried to pull the feather free from its grasp.

"Trying to be tough, are we?" I teased, tugging a little harder; the griffin-chick squabbling out a laugh and tripping over its feet from the action. Sonic Boom then approached us; the other two chicks bustling around her feet in a game of some sorts.

"Sunburn said you were feeling down," she explained, nudging her chicks away gently before she sat beside me. "I won't pry to question but whatever it is, I'm sure the problem can be fixed."

I hastily glanced away from her at my vacuum-pack before looking back. She had a point…

"Did he say anything else?"

"One of us should try and get you up flying again," Sonic Boom went on, not meeting my eyes as she watched the chicks scamper around us. "Something tells me you're fighting the urge to fly…"

"U-Uhh…" I stammered, hesitant to guess what she was thinking. "No, no; why would you say that?"

"You haven't been up there for days, Jet-Vac. It's obvious you're avoiding the sky."

At her words, I uncomfortably got up and grabbed my vacuum-pack, swinging it over my shoulder before walking away. Me avoiding the sky is a whole 'nother story; don't worry about that one…  
I slunk back to the Air Common Room in a defeated manner; heading into my quarters and tossing the vacuum-pack onto my bed.

"Nothing I can't handle…" I murmured flatly, staring at the device with a blank look. " … What's it even supposed to mean?"

With the question in mind, I sat at my desk beneath the room window, looking out into Skylands as the sun began to set on the horizon. The others would be heading in soon, then I'd go out again; no one to question me or ask if I were okay…  
Okay? I'm fine… Just a wingless Sky Baron who partially regrets his past decision! Frustrated I put my head down on the desk, glancing at the objects around me with a soft sigh. This wasn't helping…

"Look at me; thinking so negatively about things…" I laughed then lifting my head and staring back at the window straight-on. "Where did all this negativity come from? I'm still a Sky Baron; only wingless! And I'm a Skylander; there's nothing to be negative about!"

Whoo, I felt better now saying that. It actually felt quite unnerving…  
But in saying that, I confidentially spun around and paced over to where I'd left the vacuum-pack; slipping it into place on my back and arm in determination. Thinking of others before myself is all I need to keep myself going, and it really helps when you know what way to help in. The other Air Skylanders can count on me for that, even those who don't know me so well, but sometimes I guess it's okay to be selfless in a way… whatever that means…  
Confidentially I stepped out of the Air Common Room, taking in a breath of crisp evening air.

"Ah, now that's more like it…" I breathed, lifting my head proudly and raising the vacuum above my head. "Time to take to the skies!"

* * *

***has listened to 'To the Sky' above several times now* Whoa… edgy… lolwut? ^^**

**But *squee*, I did a drabble on an element other than Fire again; yay! What did you all think of that one, huh? Elaborate?  
Sounds more like Jet-Vac's at war with himself to me… Oh well, I had fun writing it!**

**And… the thing about him 'avoiding the sky'… Yeah, I have no idea where that came from… Maybe it's cause in-game he can only hover a few feet off the ground with the vacuum-pack… Hmm, that might be it… **

**Interpretations!  
Anyway, stay tuned for the next drabble guys! Don't forget, your ideas and requests are still/always welcome to keep me going with this!  
I heart you all, my readers. Bye for now!**


End file.
